LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the manor which is visibly less deteriorated and more constructed) Alex: Nice to see Andrion had his men fix the place up. Erin: Yeah. This place is beautiful now! Raynell: Sure is! Zulu: *Ghost Voice* Oooooo. Raynell: Oh boy. Our ghost is here. Zulu: *Ghost Voice* Ooooooooo! You have intruded on my hoooooome. Now I'll haunt you foreverrrrrrrrr. Raynell: *Sighs and smiles* I'll go deal with him. Zulu: *Ghost Voice* Oooooo! Raynell: *Playful scream* Oh no! Ghoooost! *Playfully runs away* ZUlu: *Ghost Voice fades* oooooooooooooooo! Jessica: Oh those two. Erin: Yeah those two are- ? Slimer? What are you doing? (Slimer is seen hiding behind Erin) Slimer: G-G-G-G-Ghoooost….. Erin: Huh? Slimer: *Shakes in fear* Jessica: Oh Slimy, there's no ghost. It's just Zulu turning invisible. Slimer: A-A-A-Are you sure? Erin: Yes I'm sure. Jessica: He does this a lot. Slimer: O-O-Okay. (Slimer sits next to Erin) Erin: *Smile* (Slimer then hugs Erin) Erin: Gah! Slimer: You'll protect me if there's a REAL ghost though right? Erin: Umm, yeah. (Slimer hums happily and snuggles up to Erin) Erin: Okay okay too close Slimy. Jack: Yeah please move back. Batty: Hey you know I'll protect you to bestie. Slimer: I know Batty. (Slimer goes and snuggles against Batty) Batty: *Smile* Jack:.... Erin: *Whispers* I got slime all over me now... Jack: Yeah... Slimer: Hey Erin! Wanna snuggle with Batty and me? Erin and Jack: No! Slimer: ! Erin: I-I mean... No thank you Slimer. Slimer: Oh. Okay... (Slimer goes back to snuggling but with a slightly disappointed expression) Erin:.... Batty:..... Alex: Hey, where'd Blake and the others go? Ian: Oh Blake decided to take his team and continue looking around. Izuku: Should we help? (Suddenly Raynell still playfully running comes in) Raynell: Evil scary ghooooost! Zulu: Ooooooo! Jessica: I don't know I don't wanna miss this. Zulu: *Ghost Voice* I'm gonna get you Raynellllll! Raynell: Nooooo! Erin: Yeah this could be pretty fun to watch! (The group watches Raynell run around in a circle.) Raynell: Get away ghost! Zulu: *Ghost Voice* Neeeverrrr! (The heroes laugh as Raynell runs around. Meanwhile with Blake and the others...) Blake H: Hmm... Jason: So... What are we looking for? Blake H: Clues, signs, anything that tells us where Strong is. Jin: You're REALLY determine to find this guy aren't you? Blake H: He's connected to Grimoire now. He's vital. Jason: Hmm, that makes sense. Jin: I get that but... Blake H: But what? Henry: It... Kinda seems like you want revenge on him. Blake H:.... Devon: We're not blaming or judging you just... Just wanna make sure you're okay man. Blake H: I'm fine guys. Nora: You sure? Jaune: You're kinda- Blake H: I said I'm FINE! Team Ace and JNPR: !! Blake H:.... *Frustated groan and walks off* Jason:... Blake..... Ren: Give him some space. He's just a bit stressed is all. Jin: Hopefully that's all it is... (Blake is seen walking forward. His head twitches a tiny bit without him noticing as he and the others walk ahead) Henry: Hmm... Jason: I'm still not finding anything. ???: HEY! HEY DEFENDERS!! (The group suddenly sees Pug running toward them) Nora: Hey its that Orc! Pug: Ah good I found you! I found Erin! Jason: You did?! Pug: Yeah! And I'm 100% its her! Follow me! Blake H: Um okay! (Blake and the group follows Pug) Pug: We gotcha now Erin! Don't worry! (After several minutes, the group arrives at another cave) Blake H: OH great another cave... Ren: You sure she's in there? Pug: Positive! I saw her with my own two eyes! And I know her growls anywhere! Oh! You should know, I also saw Strong go in there to! Blake H: You did?? Pug: Oh yeah! Be careful though, he's got Grimm guarding him! Jason: Thought so! Jin: Of course he'd have guards. Blake H: Right. Let's go save Erin. Pug: Go on ya mate! I'll stay out here and guard the entrance! Jaune: Wait why would you- Blake H: Come on Jaune. (Jaune shrugs and follows them others in) Blake H: All right. First we save Erin, THEN we finish Strong off once and for all. Jason: Um, okay. Devon: We gotcha Blake. (The group stealthily goes into the Grimm camp) Blake H: *Whispers* All right... Move silent and quickly. Erin I think should be close. Jason: *Whisper* Right. Jaune: *Whisper* Will do. (After a bit of stealth crouching, climbing and taking out a guard or two, the two start to hear low growling) Nora: *Whispers* You guys hear that? Blake H: Yeah. Over here. (The group follows Blake) Blake H: ! There she is. (The group sees "Erin" who's just breathing heavy. The giant Targhul is seen having a few unhealed cuts, while completely chained up) Jason: What happened to her? Ren: They tortured her. Jin: Oh god... Henry: Why...? "Erin": *Looks up at the group and growls at them* Blake H: *Holds up hands* Hey. Its okay. Remember me? Blake? We're friends with Pug? "Erin": … *Lowers her growls* Blake H: We're here to help. (Blake creates a light sword walks up to "Erin" and slices the chains. "Erin" feels herself now being able to move. She stands up, towering over the group) "Erin": *Holds up arms and lets out a roar* Devon: Oh she's so big! Blake H: Can you walk? (As if to answer his question, "Erin" lets out another roar and charges past them) Blake H: I'll take that as a yes. Nora: Heh. Jaune: Welp, time to go! Nora: Yeah! No more stealth! Time to fight! Jason: YEAH! LET'S DO IT!! (The group rushes after "Erin". "Erin" is seen plowing, smashing, throwing Grimm away with ease. The group joins with her and fights) Jason: Alright! Jin: Man she's wrecking the place! Jaune: She must wanna take down Strong more then we do! Henry: Must have something to do with the torture! Nora: Guys we got baddies! (the group sees Grimm heading toward them) Jason: We'll handle this Blake! You go help Erin! Blake H: Right! Jin: Let's do this team! (Blake runs up to "Erin" seeing her wrestling an Beringal) Blake H: Hey! Do you need help!? (Once again to answer his question, "Erin" lifts up the Beringal, slams it on the ground, then stops on it, killing it) Blake H: I guess not. ???: HEY!! (Blake turns to the voice to see the one he's been hunting. Strong) Strong: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHO SAID YOU COULD LET ERIN OUT OF HER CAGE!? Blake H: Strong! Strong: I have HAD IT with you boy! Blake H: Same here! Let's finish this! (Strong and Blake both yell and charge at each other and get into an arm lock) Strong: I'm gonna tear you in HALF!! Blake H: You sure about that!? (Blake pulls back and upper cuts Strong, knocking him toward a near by building. Blake charges in after him, only for Strong to recover, grab his leg and throw him into another room. Strong rushes in and as Blake gets up he and Strong start punching and kicking trying to best one another) Strong: Oh so now you're fighting seriously huh!? Good! That'll make killing you more fun! Blake H: We'll see! (Blake then hits Strong with a small light beam) Strong: Gnn! Blake H: Got you now! (Blake rushes up and throws a punch and Strong blocks) Strong: You know something!? After I kill you, I'm gonna PERSONALLY hunt down EACH of those friends of yours and kill them with my bare hands! Blake H: Ha! You won't be able to- Strong: Then I'll watch Grimoire take his time ripping your mother apart! Blake H: !! (Blake stops fighting back as he looks Strong in the eyes) Blake H: What was that...? Strong: That's right! I know about your precious little mommy! And when I'm done with you, Grimoire will know to! Then he'll hunt her down and make her scream! Blake H: .. *Twitches* Strong: Just imagine the tears down her eyes once she hears her "son" is dead! Ha! That'll be the icing on the cake! Blake H: *Starts to twitch and a glare forms* Strong: I bet she'll make a RIGHT tasty snack to! Oh that'll be- Blake H: RrrrrrraAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Blake rams his hand into Strong's chest) Strong: !! GRNN!!!! Blake H: NO ONE!! HURTS!! MY MOTHEEEEER!!!! (The scene changes to "Erin" who's finishing off a Grimm, suddenly an explosion of light appears in a near by building. Strong is seen landing hard on the ground. He's got a hole in his chest that VERY slowly heals as she tries to get up. "Erin" is about to go for him but she sees Blake with a look of fury on him marching toward him. As Strong gets on his knees, Blake thrusts his arm on Strong's face) Blake H: SUFFER ME NOOOOW!! (Blake holds Strong in place as his light glows brightly. Its causing Strong pain) Strong: Graaww… Enough, kill me! Just end it.... Blake H:...... (Suddenly, Blake's eyes become red. His glowing arm changes into pure black. He thrusts his other arm on Strong's face) Blake H: *Demonic voice* No. (Strong screams in agony as the screen fades to black....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts